The Third Goth Detective
by Pagan.Motionless
Summary: Salem Andersson is a girl from a small village in Sweden who ran away to England, what happens when she meets Noel and Russell?
1. Chapter 1

Kenadee Andersson, Thats who anyone ever cared about. The Andersson family were so famous because of their perfect blonde haired blue eyes girl with a smile that people would die for. Not me, I was overshadowed by my sister. No-one ever knew me... Salem, TJ... that other Andersson child. Thats why I left when I was 15. Why should I stay? No-one knew me, no-one would miss me. Well maybe Petter's family,but they'll get over it.  
I ran to England when I was 15, sure over there you're meant to be with an adult, I was still a child... But I was just another mysterious girl who turned up one day, no friends and that is how it should stay. If I have no friends then I cannot be hurt by people.  
I sat outside a colourful bright building and closed my eyes, imagining life at home. Sweden, the forests with an almost constant layer of snow. My home town, a small village built out of the wood of the forest, we didnt have much, but we had the earth. I started to sketch on the paper I had found. The pine trees delecatly tipped with pure white snow, lakes which were frozen over just thick enough to skate on. The elks in the forest just in sight, looking in wonder at the scene before them.  
"Thats amazing" I heard a rough voice say. I looked up to see the shop owner looking at my picture. I looked at it and saw the lake by my home town, perfectly drawn out.  
"Tak" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow "Thank you" I muttered and stood up, brushing myself off and looking around. "You probably want me to leave..." I muttered.  
"Do you have somewhere to go?" He asked, looking down at me intently. I shook my head and pulled at my coat which was in tatters. "Family?" I shook my head once again.  
"No-one. I ran from home" I admitted, he wrapped an arm around my back and I flinched.  
"Its okay, Im not going to hurt you... just get you out of the cold" He chuckled and his old eyes sparkled, "Im Vincent, I own this place" He said and I smiled then followed him into the warm building. I was instantly overwhelmed by the buzzing and chatter of many people in the shop.  
"Its so warm" I whispered, the warmth burning my skin. Vincent chuckled and lead me towards a rom in the back, I could see the people's eyes on me as I passed.  
"Ignore them, they jus' havent seen a girl as small as ya in 'ere. 'ow old are ye anyway?" He asked and nodded to a seat. I sat down and sighed. My mind started to translate his words slowly, the accent making things more difficult. I think he was asking my age... or how long I been here. Shut up. He'll think you're stupid if you dont say something!  
"16 I think, I'm not sure how long I have been here" He nodded and flicked a small red thing, light beamed out of it and my eyes widened. He chuckled and I looked aroudnt he room, why is it so lightwithout candles... and the colours on the perfectly flat walls. I wonder which tree this was made from... none from Sweden.  
"When were ya' born?" His voice asked from behind me where he had cups and was clanging them slowly. I bit my lip.  
"July... the 12th" I said and he nodded.  
"okay, well it's now August so I would 'ssume you're 16 now love" He said and passed me cup which was warm and had a sweet smell pouring from it. I breathed in deeply and smiled. "Its Tea... you drink it" Vincent said and I smield then took a sip, the smell not comparing vastly to the flavour.  
"It's good" I said and looked up.  
"Indeed, so... why's a young lass like y'self doing all alone out 'ere?" Vincent asked softly as he sat in a worn seat opposite me. I looked down and sighed.  
"Im... I was invisible, and my sister was so loved... no-one liked me if they did notice me. I wasn't as good as her. So I left when I became an adult. I was tired of it. Im not as perfect as her, as talanted or as beautiful" i said and my voice broke. Vincent placed one of his old hands on my knee and a woman walked in.  
"ahh sherie, This is..." He started and I smiled.  
"Im Salem" I said and she smiled then sat next to the rough looking man, wrapping one arm around him.  
"Well salem, this is my wife Sherie... Sherie, Salem here ran away from home and she's all on her own... she was outside drawing and by god this girl's got damn talent. Possibly the best ol' Vince 'as ever seen. I was thinkin' we give 'er a home. She can work 'ere and earn herself some money?" He said and my eyes widened. The women looked in thought and she smiled at me.  
"You're at least 16 right?" Her tender voice asked and I nodded. "Sure, we have a room upstairs. Have you ever tattooed before?"  
"No, whats that?" I asked and she patted Vincent then walked out. He smiled and stood up.  
"Follow me, I'll show you, if you pick it up fast then you can start working this week" He said and I jumped up. I followed him to another side of the room where there was more metal and colours. He showed me different things and named them. I repeated them and smiled. "The main thing is, dont mess up. Tattoos are permanent, but it's good work" I nodded and he turned on the machine. A small needle started to move and make a buzzing noise. "With this you draw a picture. Changing colours with this..." He pointed to a pallet of bright colours. I nodded and smiled. "what do you like to draw?"  
"Trees, birds, animals... Im good at that" I said and he nodded.  
"Nature huh, 'ave you ever tried to draw a person? Or a cartoon?"  
"I use to draw Patter and his family. And draw pictures for stories. But we didnt have much in my town, so I couldn't draw much" I said and he nodded.  
"Well if you just work on pratcicing drawing portraits an' cartoon type pictures... you should do well in 'ere" I smiled and he put out a pad of flat, snow white paper. He passed me many pencils and small bits of white rubber. I smiled and looked up at him then focussed on his face. He reminded me of a sailor. Scruffy beard, small eyes which had seen lots, a smile which made everyone smile. I started scribbling at the page and looked up at times to meet his eyes. Never once did they leave the paper I was using though. "Thats amazing" He whispered. I stopped drawing and looked at the sheet. I had drawn a comic strip of an old batman comic I found last week.  
"What person?" I asked unsurly. Vincent looked at me and shrugged.  
"What'ver you can think of" He said and I nodded then drew a small person with black hair which fell just into his eyes. I drew bright eyes and smiled then continued drawing his small delicate features. I sighed and glared at the sheet. His hair didnt seem right, I looked out the window and saw a raven sat on a beam outside. He was looking around, alone. His feathers sticking out in all directions and I looked back at my picture. My hand quickly started to scribble again, the man's hair now turning like raven feathers. Sticking out and falling down towards his shoulders. My own black hair fell infront of my face and I tucked it behind my ear then looked up. Vincent took the paper and looked at the man. "Who's this chap then?"  
"I dont know... I drew eyes like the lake by my old house, light and deep. Hair like a raven and small delicate features like the fern's leaves" Vincent nodded and walked off with the paper. Moments later Vincent, Sherie and 3 others walked into the room and smiled at me.  
"This is our new tattoo artist, Salem" He said proudly, like father use to when someone had just met Kenadee. I felt a smile form on my face and everyone cheered. Sherie walked to me and wrapped her warm arms around me.  
"Welcome to the family Salem" She whispered and I smiled at her. "Now... lets go shopping huh, a young pretty thing like you should have lots of clothes and items" I blushed then shook my head.  
"I dont need anything, you shouldn't spend your money on me" I said slowly and she messed up my already messy hair.  
"Shush child, you are one of us now. Im going to treat you like the daughter I never had"  
"Get ready to be spoiled" Vincent laughed and I smiled. They both seemed more caring than my parents ever were. I smiled and she took my hand then walked back into the shopping centre.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what sort of clothes do you like?" Sherie asked and I looked around the shop which was full of dresses which had flowers over them and hearts, or dots... I bit my lip and sighed  
"I dont know... are people alllowed to wear clothes this short? In my town only your husband would be allowed to see that..." I said and pciekd up a dress, it only came halfway down my thigh. Sherie chuckled and nodded.  
"Its England, people walk round in less than that... but I can see we are going to get on well if you think how I do" She said and I smiled then put the dress away. "Do you like trousers?" I raised an eyebrow and she pointed to her legs.  
"Are they not only for men? In my town they were..."  
"so what did you wear?" She laughed and I smiled.  
"A corset with a long skirt. It is unlady like to have one's legs on show" I said and she smiled.  
"Good, so I am not going to feel bad for allowing you to dress inappropriatly" She smiled. "but you can wear trousers... its a normal thing now" I nodded and she smiled. "What music do you like? And hobbies?"  
"I dont know... I liked music where I came from, but I didnt hear much music, only what Petter's family use to play. I never really got to hear anything else" She smiled and nodded then walked to a part where there were lots of trousers in many colours and shapes. I smiled and ran up to them feeling the material, it was smooth but not silky.  
"You like them?" I nodded and she smiled. "Pick out some and we'll see what size you are..." I nodded and looked through, all of them looked too long for me. I picked out a pair which looked like they would fit around my waist and I held them out. "size 8? I think they might be big but you can try them... go put them on..." She said and I nodded then took the 'trousers' to a room with a curtain. Shutting it quickly I pulled off my old ripped up skirt and then pulled the material over my legs. I did them up quickly and pulled my feet through the holes, letting them bunch at the bottom. I walked out and pulled them up a bit. "too big, try these ones, a size 6" She said and passed them too me. I nodded and shuffled back in then changed into the trousers. They fit on me better and didnt fall down. I walked out and span round slowly. "They're perfect, what colours do you want?" Sherie cheered and I walked back in then changed. I walked out and looked at the rail. I picked up the black ones I had just tried on then blue, red and white. Sherie nodded and I smiled then bit my lip.  
"Can we go pay now?" I said and she laughed.  
"You not like shopping much?" I shook my head "We need more, not just 4 pairs of jeans. you need tops, skirts, coats!" She cheered and I blushed. Sherie tugged me towards a part which had different coloured shirts of all different sizes. "Pick out at least 10! Im going to get underwear for you..." She said and I felt my face heat. Undergarments are forbidden to be spoken of in my old town and yet she so casually said that. "You look about the size I was at 12 so I'll go with that" I blushed and she rushed off. I looked around and picked up a black shirt with a panda who had bambo and was saying 'Im tired' I chuckled and put it back then picked up a red one which had a weird black line. A girl walked past me and made an angry face. I stuck my tongue out and walked round the other side with the red shirt. I then picked up some more shirts and saw a coat across the aisle. I ran up to it and stroked it softly. The material felt smooth and shone in the light. It had small metal pieces on the ollar and shoulder parts. Zips and buckles were dotted around it and I smiled. I picked it up and tried it on. Sherie walked round at that time and she smiled.  
"That looks so cool on you!" I blushed and took it off quickly. She took the coat and put it in the basket. Sherie looked at the shirts I had picked out then put them all in the basket. It was now fulla nd I smiled.  
"Time to go?" She shook her head and pulled me to a part full of the horridly short skirts. I gasped and she laughed.  
"We're getting long skirts..." I nodded and we walked round. I picked out a long blue skirt which was the same colour as the sky in summer. Then I picked up a red one and Sherie picked up a black one which had a small golden belt with it. I smiled and nodded. "Now shoes and one more jacket at least" She said. I sighed and picked up a plain black jacket which had a white zip and hood. "You like that?" She asked sweetly. I nodded and she put it in the basket. We then walked to the shoes. I picked up a pair of black shoes "Plimsoles?" I nodded and she threw them in the basket. I looked at it, how much more can it fit? Sherie picked up a pair of black shoes which made you walk on your toes. I blinked. "What do you think?" I shrugged.  
"Why are they like that?"  
"To make girls look taller..." I smiled and she put them in. "You can wear them to parties and things" I smiled and nodded. We picked out some more shoes before I yawned. "Almost done... We just need to get accessories and then I'll pay and you can sleep" I cheered quietly and Sherie laughed. We walked over to the belts and things. Sherrie got small gloves and I raised an eyebrow. "socks... for on your feet, under shoes" I nodded and then looked at an owl. It was a small metal owl on a chain. "Thats a necklace, you like it?" I nodded and she picked one up. Sherie picked up many more and then smiled. "Ready to go?" I nodded then we walked to a line of people. i looked at the overflowing basket. "so... where are you from?"  
"Sweden... When I turned 15 I ran away... I was always compared to my sister who is perfect, and I am not" I said quietly.  
"So you speak swedish?" I nodded.  
"I started learning English on the streets when I got here.." Sherie smiled and nodded  
"What do you like to do?" I sighed and looked around.  
"I use to write, poetry mostly. I also danced and then I would sit by the lake and daydream a lot... We didn't have a school where I live" I sighed and Sherie nodded.  
"Well, you can do all that over here... and if you want you can go to school..." She said softly. I smiled and we reached the cashier who spoke too fast for me to understand anything. I watched as she put the clothes into bags and then smiled at Sherie. Sherie passed her something small and then put a number on a pad. She then passed me two bags and took two herself. We walked out of the shop and made our way to the tattoo place. We walked in and I saw everyone look at us. "I'll run you a bath and then you can get changed love, we will go to get you a haircut and then a phone once you're ready" I smield and Vincent took my bags and Sheries before bounding up the stairs at the side of the shop. I followed Sherie quietly and she lead me to a room. There was a white tub which she turned a tap and staretd to fill with water. "Do you like coconut?" She asked and I nodded. Sherie poured something in and bubbles began to form slowly. I smiled and popped one then laughed quietly. "Okay, I'll leave you to get washed. Just call me when you are ready to go out or if you need anything" She said. I nodded and Sherie walked out. I quickly locked the door and looked at the window. I shut the curtain before slowly taking off my shirt and skirt. I took off my worn shoes and underwear before slowly climbing into the bath.


	3. Chapter 3

I wrapped myself in the towel and unlocked the door. Sherie walked past then and smiled at me. I gasped and tried to cover my legs. "Its okay love, your room is this way" I nodded and she lead me to the room. It was empty, all except a bed and table which had a mirror. I smiled and heard the door close behind me. I quickly changed into this cgi/set?id=100423790 and then peeped out of the door.  
"Sherie?" I called. She quickly walked out of a room and I smiled. She looked at me then beamed.  
"You look beautiful" She said and I looked down. "do you want me to do your hair?" I nodded and she pulled me towards a room. There was a big bed and the room was decorated with photos of her and Vincent through the years. She pushed me to a chair and I sat down then smiled into the mirror. Sherie started to comb through my hair and turned on something loud. I jumped and she chuckled then turned it to my hair. I felt the warm air hit my neck and I bit my lip as it dried my hair. Sherie then brushed it into place and smiled at me. "You are so pretty Salem" I looked down.  
"You should see Kenadee then" I sighed. "Tall, blonde... her hair is really straight and pretty. All the boys in our village love her"  
"Well boys here will love you, big eyes, small features and amazing artist..." I blushed and stood up. "Lets go get you a haircut and phone then huh?" I nodded and we walked downstairs. I looked around and saw Vincent sat with a man, he put something in a mans mouth and he sat up. He had a bit of metal around one side of his nose. "Never seen piercings before?" Sherie asked. I shook my head and Vincent smiled at me.  
"Just tell me if you ever want one then Salem" He said and I smiled. The guy smiled at me then looked at Vincent.  
"We're just going out for an hour" Sherie said as she pulled me out of the tattoo place.  
"what did he do to the man? Why did he have metal on his nose?" I asked.  
"Its something some people are into. Vince had some when he was younger. His nose and eyebrow... you can get your ears, nose, belly, lip pretty much anywhere" Sherie said and I nodded.  
"does it hurt?" Sherie looked at me and sighed.  
"a little, at first, and for a couple of weeks it is sore but after that its nothing" I nodded and we walked into a shop where people had scissors and were cutting other people's hair. I looked around and smiled. "so what do you want?" Sherie asked. I raised an eyebrow and she laughed "hair"  
"Oh! Err... quite short, I dont like long hair. It gets in the way" Sherie nodded, she herself had short blonde hair. "Like yours!" I said.  
"Okay..." A girl walked over and Sherie smiled "She wants it like Joan Jett" Sherie explaind and I looked at her confused. The girl pulled me to a chair infront of a large mirror then took the scissors before starting to cut at my hair. I smiled and watched as she cut my hair around my face. It had short parts on the top and fell just past my eyes. The girl then pulle dout something and pressed a button. She combed through and used the dryer thing to do my hair. Once she was finished she used the smaller hot thing on my hair. When it passed the hair fell flat. She combed my hair into place and I smiled.  
"It looks so cool. Thank you!" She chuckled and nodded. I jumped up and wobbled then balanced myself. Sherie paid for the haircut and then pulled me out of the shop. "sherie... Im tired, can we get a phone tomorrow" I asked shyly. She nodded and we walked back to the tattoo shop. Vincent looked up from a table and gasped.  
"Salem! You look amazing!" I smiled and he hugged me. Everyone 'awed' and I laughed. He let go then smiled.  
"Vincent?" I asked.  
"Call me Vince" I nodded.  
"Vince... can I get a piercing... but how bad will it hurt?" He laughed and pushed my hair back.  
"Never had your ears pierced huh? well it stings for a few days but then the pain fades and then you can change the piercing" I nodded and smiled.  
"Can I?" He smiled and pulled me to a chair. I smiled and Vince put something cold on my ear then used a pen to dot my ears. He looekd at them and then smiled.  
"Sherie" He called. She walked over and picked up something then put it on my ear. "We'll do it at the same time so you get it done faster... 3...2...1" I felt a sudden pain in my ear and winced. they both pulled off of my ears and then they put something in. Vince then dabbed at my ears and sat back. "All done... have a look" I looked in the mirror he held up and smiled, two small diamonds dotted my ears and shone in the light. I smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you! You've done so much for me" I said and hugged both of them. "You're both so sweet" They both kissed my cheeks and one man walked out.  
"Thats it for the day boys. Thanks for coming in, see you all tomorrow" sherie said and the men all grabbed their stuff and walked out. "so Salem, what do you like to eat?" I looked down and sighed.  
"I have no idea. I cant eat some things though, they make me ill"  
"Really, whats that?"  
"any meat... cocoa"  
"wow.." I nodded and sighed. "well lets go out and you can pick what is okay to eat until we know everything you are unable to eat" I laughed and we walked out of the shop.


End file.
